I'm Alive!
|Кандзи = 初回限定仕様 |Романдзи = I'm ALIVE! |Русский = Я жива |Исполнитель = Becca |Релиз = 22 сентября 2008 г. |Издатель = Sony Music Entertainment Japan |Тип = Эндинг |Длительность = 3:10 (полный сингл) 1:27 (TV версия) }} I'm Alive! — первый сингл певицы Becca, выпущенный американской певицой Меридит Брукс. Трек был использован в качестве первой завершающей темы в аниме Kuroshitsuji. Он был показан в эпизодах 1 - 13. Список изданий Обычное издание CD #I’m ALIVE! #ALONE #I’m ALIVE! (Animation Size) #I’m ALIVE! (KARAOKE) DVD #I'm Alive (Music Video) Текст песни Английский (TV-версия)= Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothings moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! |-| Русский (TV-версия)= Что бы я ни сказала, всё выходит не так, Я не могу любить, не ссорясь. Никто не знает моего имени. Когда я молю о солнце, идет дождь. Я так устала от пустой траты времени, Но голова моя не соображает, И вдохновение не приходит.. Я поднимаюсь и падаю, но... Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить, я — жива! Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить, я — жива! |-| Английский (полная версия)= Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothings moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! Every lover breaks my heart And I know it from the start Still I end up in a mess Every time I second guess All my friends just run away When I'm having a bad day I would rather stay in bed But I know there's a reason... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! When I'm bored to death at home When he won't pick up the phone When I'm stuck in second place Those regrets I can't erase Only I can change the end Of the movie in my head There's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life, ohh! I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my hard life I live my life I'm ALIVE! |-| Русский= Что бы я ни сказала, всё выходит не так, Я не могу любить, не ссорясь. Никто не знает моего имени. Когда я молю о солнце, идет дождь. Я так устала от пустой траты времени, Но голова моя не соображает, И вдохновение не приходит.. Я поднимаюсь и падаю, но... Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить, я — жива! Каждый мой любовник разбивает мне сердце, Я знаю об этом с самого начала, И тем не менее всё заканчивается неприятностями Всякий раз, когда я начинаю в этом сомневаться. Все мои друзья просто сбегают, Если у меня неудачный день. Я бы осталась валяться в кровати, но знаю, что есть причина этого не делать... Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить, я — жива! Когда мне все надоедает, и я возвращаюсь домой, Когда он не отвечает на мои звонки, Когда я остаюсь на втором плане, Это огорчения, с которыми мне не справиться... Только я могу изменить концовку Фильма в своей голове. Нет времени на страдания, Я не буду себя жалеть! Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить, я — жива! оу... Я — жива, я — жива, о да... Между хорошим и плохим - вот где Вы найдёте меня. Дотянувшись до небес, Я буду бороться И усну, когда умру... Я буду жить своей тяжелой жизнью, Я буду жить своей жизнью, я — жива! Персонажи в порядке появления *Себастьян Михаэлис *Сиэль Фантомхайв *Финниан *Бардрой *Танака *Мэйлин Видео Клип=thumb|center|650 px |-| Живое выступление=thumb|center|650 px Галерея I'm Alive! 1.png I'm Alive! 2.png I'm Alive! 3.png I'm Alive! 4.png I'm Alive! 5.png I'm Alive! 6.png I'm Alive! 7.png I'm Alive! 8.png I'm Alive! 9.png I'm Alive! 10.png I'm Alive! 11.png I'm Alive! 12.png I'm Alive! 13.png I'm Alive! 14.png I'm Alive! 15.png Навигация en:I'm Alive! Категория:Музыка Категория:Эндинг